


Hanging Out With the Ghost Boys

by shivertown



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, Larry is a good boy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, and we love him, is sally depressed? maybe, there ain't no ghosts in this county
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shivertown/pseuds/shivertown
Summary: Sally's entire world feels grey and bleak until Larry decides to come into his life. Sally needs to tell him how he feels. (Title and a little bit of the plot inspired by the song Ghost Boys (prequel) by Cavetown. Go check it out!!





	Hanging Out With the Ghost Boys

While he was walking to school, Sally stared up at the cloudy mid-fall sky. It bathed the dull concrete in an even duller light. Color had been stripped from the once orange and red trees, leaving them a pale, washed out imitation of their previous brilliance. Sal padded along the familiar streets until he had arrived at the high school. It’s quality, like the autumn trees, had decayed and wilted over the years. 

Like Travis, Sally thought as he passed through the main gate. Travis was standing near the entrance and talking to someone Sal didn’t know. When Sally tried to pass him, Travis shouted, “Hey, queer face!” And bumped into him violently. It jostled Sally enough to make him stumble. Sal kept walking inside. He was silent. 

Once he had rounded the corner that connected to the main entrance, he put on his too-big headphones that fit over his pigtails and surrounded his ears with the plush foam. He had bought them using all of his allowance when he was out with Larry one weekend. They made it so he could listen to his metal music at almost full volume and still not make a sound to the outside world. He liked to put them on when he needed to get words out of his head. Or people. Mostly Travis. Larry had even gone as far as to call them an ‘anti-Travis device’, which had made Sally especially happy.

He had always felt especially happy when Larry was around. During the cold autumn, everything Sally saw looked bleached of color or sickly pale. But Larry was always bathed in warm colors of orange and red. Burnt chestnuts roasted on an open fire coated his hair in a shiny shade of brown. Watered down shades of a sunset-colored his skin in an even tone. His eyes were understanding and gentle, or piercing and hostile, concerned or scared. Larry was special, that’s for sure. Maybe his first real friend.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by his arrival at his homeroom class. That’s weird, Sally thought, I don’t remember even walking here. Sal shrugged internally and pushed open the door. Most of the other students were there. Sal took an empty seat in the back and laid his head down on his desk.

The day passed in a blur of greyscale and faded recollections of his teacher’s lectures. Soon it was lunch and Sally was unconsciously drawn towards the almost glowing colors of Larry. Sally sat down next to him and set his lunch on the table. Sally played with the words on the tip of his tongue. He had always felt a strange urge to spill all of his secrets to Larry, to tell him how he felt. Larry was the only one Sal could trust to listen. 

His mind ran through the words he yearned to speak with passion. “Your autumn colors surround me in an aura of warmth that I desperately need in the freezing times of oncoming winter. I need your arms to surround me and tell me you’ll never let me lose to the cold. I need you by my side or else I might freeze from the blue and icy faces and the wicked smiles they send my way.” 

The brilliant orange and yellow buttercup colors that were ready to be spoken faded and changed in his mouth. His fall trees turned into frozen glass as it cracked and shattered. It spread into his teeth and tongue and froze his mouth shut. The poisoned words chanted to him, “We shall never speak, our icy binds shall keep you grounded. You shall never escape the blue.” 

So Sally stayed silent.

But even the blue-eyed teen didn’t notice that the true words he would’ve said to Larry were far more simple. 

“I love you.” Sally said, into the glass lips of his face. It came out as a whisper, seeped from small cracks in the impenetrable wall of ice. 

Larry couldn’t hear him over the noise of the cafeteria. Even if they were alone, with nothing to distract them, Larry still wouldn’t have heard. That’s what Sal had wanted anyway. What's the point of bearing his soul to someone when he can't even show them his face? Sally’s hands reached up to the leather straps of his face reflexively. He pulled on the buckle of the bottom strap until it came undone. He slid his slender fingers under his mask and chased the thin line of his lips until they met the scar that had torn through the left side of them. He stuck two of his fingers inside his mouth and felt around. There was no ice. No glue. Not even any plaque sticking to his teeth. It was all in his head. Of course, Sal thought bitterly, everything on my face has to not work in some way, right? First my face, then my eyes, and now my ears and even my own mouth. Sal smiled sadly under his face. He took his wet fingers out of his mouth in case he got tempted to bite them. He stared at his own plate of grey food and his stomach churned viciously in disgust. He looked over to Larry’s plate. It was bathed in light colors that were reflected off from Larry’s light. It looked much more edible than Sally’s plate. Sal picked up his fork and stole a scoop of peas from Larry’s plate. He quickly shoved them under his glass face and into his mouth before Larry would notice. They tasted like snow slush and were too wet, but Sally wasn’t paying attention. Larry’s eyes were on him. They were filled with mischief and fake suspicion. Larry laughed. It was all Sal could ask for. Larry’s laugh sent Sally’s heart beating rapidly, his inner systems failing as Larry’s laugh worked its way through Sally’s blood. Larry’s laugh was contagious, it seemed. Larry’s laugh never failed to fill Sally with warm and happy feelings like nothing else, besides maybe having Larry smile at him. Soon Sally found himself laughing along to Larry’s upbeat rhythm. Larry’s hair swirled around his face as it bounced with his shoulders and Sally’s pigtails swished with the motion of his own laugh. The rest of Sally’s school day after Lunch seemed brighter, somehow. Like a part of Larry’s light was following him and brightening his day for him. 

Sal had opted to follow Larry home instead of taking the long way home through the park. Larry had always been easy to be around, and Sally preferred to walk with Larry over walking alone. Larry and Sally usually did their homework together after school. Sally stared down at Larry’s nice shoes. They were old, but he took good care of them. Larry’s sweater, however, was a different story. Sally noticed the frayed ends and various rips scattered through the hoodie. Lisa had given him a strict order to wear a coat to school from now on, because of the cold weather and the coming snow of winter. Larry’s coat was dirty too, it had looked like it had been sitting in a closet for a while and was a little stale. 

“You know Sal,” Larry started. The sound of his name from Larry’s mouth made his heart skip a few more beats than were healthy. “You sort of act like a ghost,” Larry said wistfully. Sally assumed he was going to put these words into one of his poems again. Larry always had this faraway look in his eyes when he was working on his poetry. Sally was always flattered by Larry’s poems he had made for him. One was about his hair, and another about his glass face, though Larry had called it a mask in his poem. Sally assumed this one would be about his apparent ‘ghost-like’ demeanor. Sally had never compared himself to a ghost before. Sally tilted his face up to face Larry, so it was clear he was listening. 

Larry seemed to struggle with his words. “You’re like, a ghost boy,” Larry said dumbly. Sal put on a confused face that he hoped carried through his mask because of its lack of moving eyebrows. “I dunno,” Larry said, his moment of inspiration gone. Sally was disappointed, inside. But he understood that inspiration only struck Larry for little bits at a time. Though, he was intrigued by the ghost boy thing. “I like hanging out with you. I like us, spending time together. It feels nice.” Larry finished.

Sally almost collapsed on the spot. His mouth worked faster than his brain and he blurted, “I love spending time with you,” Once it had got out, Sally rushed to tell Larry everything else. “I love when you smile at me. I-I love making you smile. I always feel really safe when you’re around me and I feel like I might suffocate if I try to leave you. A-and every time I try and think about something else you always come back to me and I-” Sally choked. The ice glue was back, worming it’s way between his lips and teeth and tried to seal him shut. “I-” Sally choked again. He felt out of breath, lightheaded. 

“Larry I- I love you.” Sally said. It was plain and bleak. The ice had sealed his lips shut after the offending words had squirmed out from under its careful watch. “I’m sorry.” He spoke into the white glass of his mask. Sally felt his legs tremble and tears well up in his eyes. He turned away to run, get as far away from Larry as he could. Succumb to the greyscale and leave the only thing keeping him sane. Larry grabbed his arm before he had made it a yard away. He pulled sally towards him, and Sally’s leg gave out. He stood, trembling against Larry, barely keeping his tears from streaming down his face and making the space underneath his face stuffy and damp. Larry grabbed his jaw and forced it upwards, making Sally’s teary aquamarine gaze meet a desert sunset’s swirling yellow and orange hues. Larry’s expression was a blank mask, and Sally’s was filled with anguish. Larry left one hand on the bottom of Sally’s face, holding his jaw in place, and used his other hand to unclasp the bottom strap of Sally’s prosthetic. Sally weakly tried to pull his face back, away from Larry. He didn’t want to be looked at, he didn’t want Larry to have to see his face again-

Larry pulled up his face, and leaned down to Sally’s torn, scared lips, and pressed them against his own. Sally went wide-eyed, staring up at Larry in disbelief. Larry pulled away after a moment. “That-” He paused for breath and let go of Sally’s face. The buckle of Sally’s mask clanked against his shoulder as they bumped against his shoulders. Sally’s mouth hung open under his mask. “That’s what you wanted, right?” Sally was shaking harder now, minute tremors wracking his body. Sally managed to make another nod, and Larry leaned down to kiss him again. It was warmer, this time. Larry was more confident but still inexperienced. Sally was more along for the ride, trying to follow Larry’s lips as he pushed and moved against Sally's. Larry pulled away again when he had run out of breath. Sally’s shaking had subsided for the moment. 

“How about we head home, and maybe do this some more?” Larry suggested, a bright blush painting his features that Sally had only just noticed. 

“Y-yeah, that’d be nice.” Sally breathed out. Larry’s lips had melted the ice, for good. Sally no longer felt like a ghost. His world felt a little brighter, now he knew Larry was his, for as long as he could keep him. And Sally would never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I am only a beginner writer so if this was the worst thing you've ever read please tell me in the comments and I'll be sure to try and fix it! (If you want to leave a comment I guess) I hope you enjoyed this work! see you later! (also. if this gets 20+ kudos I might make a part two, who knows)
> 
> Also if you comment where the Ghost boys easter egg was (not the obvious one) then good job! You know your Cavetown well :D Here's the link to the song (https://youtu.be/NCl7DMyGAKo) if you want to give it a listen


End file.
